


A Ghost of Herself

by QueenCurphy



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Paranormal, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Spiritual, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark corner of Norman's past which he has never been able to forget comes back to him, in the form of a letter.</p><p>He didn't know just how tormented her childhood was, until now; and not everything is as it seems with the woman standing before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up that this fic will contain references and descriptions of child abuse & rape. Please read at your own risk if you are sensitive to these subjects.

Norman reads the letter whilst the woman stands before him; he always does so to be polite. The words are small and cramped, the handwriting scrawled; similar to his own.

'Norman do you remember? 

You were a scrawny sixteen year old, with your tie dye shirts and worn biker boots; do you remember? 

I was fourteen, a bony little thing with hair way too long and always covered in oil; working in my daddy's bike shop always left me covered in dirt. 

You were passing by on your travels, you were staying at the hostel down the old mill; everyone whispered behind your back, "he's no good, keep your children away from him.." All because you appeared different from the locals, and you had something they were afraid of; a free spirit. 

Do you remember that bonfire at the junkyard? Me and some other town kids were sneaking beers and toasting marshmallows and then you appeared, whiskey in hand and that intense look in your wildfire eyes. I'd never seen anyone like you before, so fierce and yet so placid; you were the calm before the storm. You sat with us even though the other kids were wary, I was not; I was intrigued by you, I wanted to explore you deeper.

Do you remember yet? I remember Norman, especially later that night, when the others split up to go home and you asked me why I was staring. I mumbled awkwardly and you assumed I should be heading home like the rest of them. Remember what I told you? My daddy beat me black and blue, I never wanted to go back home; I practically begged you to let me go with you. You handed me the whiskey and you listened; something no one had EVER done for me before. 

Do you remember the kiss? I was soaked in desperate tears and exhausted from the physical and mental torture, I just needed to feel something other than hate thrown in my direction. I closed in and pressed tear stained lips against yours, you kissed me back to my surprise; slow and tender, you didn't want to hurt me. That kiss remains to this day the most beautiful moment of my life; I wonder if you remember? 

You told me to run home and pack a bag, begged me to meet you at the coach station at noon the next day and we would 'fuck off and leave that abusive asshole behind' I believe those were your exact words. 

That night after I left you my daddy beat me harder than ever before, my ribs cracked and face swelled beyond recognition. 

He had finally gone too far. 

The police were called by the neighbours and I was taken away; I was placed in what I thought was a children's home, my dreams and hopes of running away with you were smashed to pieces. As I sat by the rain soaked window and shook with the force of my sobs, all I could imagine was you waiting. Waiting for me and worrying, knowing that at some point you would just have to go without me. 

I never forgot you Norman, you were on my mind every single day. You were the only light in my life, the ray of hope that spilled through the cracks of my dismay. Even though we only planned our new life for all of two hours, I still imagine how different my life could have been if I'd got to that station.

When I heard you were an artist and in the film industry, I thought back to you sat on that car hood in the scrapyard, revealing your dreams of being an artist. I was so proud of you Norman, so so proud. You made it and in a way so did I. I was free from the monsters, I missed my opportunity of a beautiful life with that rugged no-good traveller, but new doors opened for me. I've followed your career and supported you all the way, I've always had faith in you for you are a special type of person. One in a billion. After all these years I finally feel brave enough to look into your eyes again, and I just hope with all my mite you remember me too. With all my love, Lily.' 

Norman let out the long, shaky breath he'd been holding in his lungs, his heart beating hard in his chest. He dropped the paper, aged eyes lifting to look into those hazel eyes. Not a night had gone by where he would lay awake in his bed, wondering what had ever happened to little Lily. She was alive, after all this time she was alive; and standing before him as a grown, beautiful woman.

"I remember sweetheart." He almost sobbed, "Babe I remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the Walking Dead tag, that is just a bid to broaden this story to more readers.
> 
> Please don't hate me for it :)


	2. Please Stay With Me

He sat fidgeting in his seat for another three hours before he was finished signing photo ops for fans, and all the while he worried that the woman waiting for him in the coffee shop would just grow impatient and leave; or worse yet she'd think he'd bailed on her. The gut wrenching feeling swimming in his veins must of been similar to that she felt all those years ago, looking out of the glass of the children's home. As he hugged the last nervous, sobbing fan, he dashed for his keys and jacket and left the hall; he flew out of the doors so fast that he almost pushed someone straight over.

"Shit I'm sorry sweetheart, I..... Lily." 

The raven haired woman faltered between footsteps before Norman placed a firm, strong hand on her waist to steady her. She felt feather light, not a healthy weight for a woman at all. 

"Nearly bowled you over babe." 

As she came to a standstill and peeked her eyes through thick lashes of a head bowed, Norman felt a pang of flutters rush through his system; she still made him feel the electricity all this time later. Lily made eye contact and the roar of the traffic and flash of speeding pedestrians seemed to fizzle and fade away, the noise drowning out like he was underwater. Of all the urges in his body, leaning in to taste her lips was the one that burnt in his mind like a neon sign. 

"Norman?" She almost whispered, but it was enough to bring him back to reality and soon the busy streets of New York sprang back to life.

"Hey. Let's go grab that coffee" he smiled reassuringly at the breathtaking woman, sliding his hand between her arm and torso to lead the way. 

The smell of coffee beans and cakes filled their nostrils, heightening senses that were already ringing alarm bells in Norman's head. He watched Lily with an intense stare, taking in her appearance. Something wasn't right, he could just sense it. She sat huddled over her mug of hot drink, hands wrapped around the steaming beverage; her arms were thin and her skin, even though it seemed to glow, was a pale grey. Her once untameable and thick hair rolled down her shoulder in waves, her cheeks appeared dark like bruises were fading there. The only part of her that remained alive and bright were her wide, brown eyes. 

The silence started to get uncomfortable, and so Norman spoke up, "It's so great to see you Lily. I've thought about you a lot, you know." 

Lily let a trace of a smile linger on her dry lips, her eyes leaving the coffee to gaze at Norman. "I shouldn't have bothered you Norman, I just..."

Norman slammed a hand onto the table in frustration, but his heart sank as he caught Lily's reaction; she flinched and terror flashed in her eyes, "Don't talk shit Lil' I'm so so glad you found me. You are in no way bothering me." 

Lily nodded, lifting the mug with frail arms. Norman noticed every detail that made his mind uneasy. She held the mug before her lips but lowered it again without taking a drink.

"Can I ask you a question?" He spoke softly but seriously.

"Anything."

"Is someone... Is someone hurting you?" 

Lily sighed heavily, her eyes flitting down from norman back to her coffee. "I didn't come here to worry you."

"Who did this to you?" Norman couldn't mask the anger in his strained voice.

"He couldn't help it, he was unstable because he was depressed."

"Sweetheart there is no excuse for anyone to hurt a woman like that, and you shouldn't make excuses for him! I know he's your dad but you can't let him do this."

"It wasn't my father, that monster died years ago." Lily quickly piped in, hand subconsciously rubbing tenderly at her swollen cheekbone.

"Well who the fuck did do it then Lil', tell me."

"What good will it do?" 

A heavy weight of dread and anxiety dropped over Norman like a tonne of breaks. The damage had been done, he couldn't take away the marks that marred her beautiful skin, but he could prevent it from happening again.

"There's no way you're going back to whoever did this, over my dead body."

Norman's hand slipped across the table to take hold of Lily's delicate fingers, "Please, stay with me. I won't let anyone hurt you again."


End file.
